THE NEXT DAY
by loveOR
Summary: This is what I thought might have happened that first day after being intimate. The characters belong to ABC and some of the words, but the rest is mine. I hope that this story does not offend anyone, that was not my intention at all. Enjoy.


Janet woke up and stared at Eddie laying next to her. Wow, she thought he is still here. She new that he had a reputation to love and leave 'em. It surprised her that he was still there in her bed. She got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Thinking that Eddie would wake up any time and want to leave. As she was coming out of the bathroom door, she stretched her arm and knocked over the lamp on the dresser. Eddie came awake, she smiled at him. He was surprised that she was already up and she told him that she thought that he would have wanted to get an early start. She had totally forgot that it was Sunday. Not really but she did not know how things were going to go. She knew how she wanted them to go, but you just never know.

Eddie tells her "I don't have to go in on Sunday, the spelling bee is today, we could watch it together, at least until you have to go to work." Janet smiles and says "I think I can manage that." Eddie says, "yea." He starts to lay back down, pats the bed beside him and Janet crawls back into bed with him. She lays her head on his chest as he puts his arm around her. He just smiles and looks down at her. They lay there for awhile not saying anything. Eddie is actually surprised at himself. He has always gotten up and left in the middle of the night. This time he has no desire to leave any time soon. He thinks to himself what is wrong with me? He thinks I actually want to stay right here with Janet and spend the day with her. Could this be the beginning of something worth while. Janet had told him at one time that he would someday do something worth while. He was beginning to believe her. He had never been this comfortable in a woman's bed for this long. He lets out a huge sigh and turns over towards Janet. She thinks oh no, here it comes. He had been so quiet she did not know what to think. She was so nervous, she did not know what to say or do either.

Eddie thinks one of us needs to say something. He thinks to himself that it might as well be me. He leans in to give Janet a kiss. It was a lovers kiss, and she just sighs and thinks WOW! He says to her "how are you?" She smiles and says "wonderful, you?" He says "I am good, had the best night I can remember in along time." Janet smiles and leans in to kiss him and says "me too." Janet thinks that this is going better than she had thought. She tells him "thanks for making me feel so special." He says "no problem, it was easy for me to make it special, it was just as special for me too." Janet starts to caress his chest. She is running her finger around in circles and this just drives him crazy. He tells her "you better be careful, you never know what I might do." She just smiles and says "I am willing to take that chance." Eddie thinks to himself this is good. He just lets her take the lead. One thing leads to another and they end up making love again. Afterwards, Eddie says he is hungry. They get up, throw on some sweats and t-shirts and go in the kitchen to make breakfast together. The decide on omlets with cheese, sausage, and country gravy. After they are done eating, they go into the living room and sit on the couch. By this time it is getting to be noonish. She has to be work at 3:45 or so for the afternoon rush. They are sitting there next to each other waiting for the other to say something. Janet decides that she will go first. She tells Eddie "this has been the best time I have ever had." Eddie agrees with her. She is so tired. She gets brave and decides to lay her head in his lap. He thinks that this is good. He grabs the remote and finds a football game. It wasn't very long and he realizes that she is breathing very soft and quiet. He realizes that Janet has fallen asleep. This makes him smile to himself. He really likes where this is going. He is so glad that Janet felt comfortable to lay her head in his lap. He thinks that he could get used to this. He wonders is this how it feels when you start to fall in love with that special someone. People had always told him that when that someone came into his life that he would know and there would be no stopping it. He just never took the time to get to know a woman first. He had always slept with them and left them. He had never really had a relationship since high school. He caught himself wondering why. He realizes that he has always looked for the wrong woman. He has always went for the ones that were big-boobed, blonde, and skinny. Janet had made him realize that a size 2 is not always good. There is more to woman than her outward appearance. He knew that Janet was beautiful and was not afraid to tell her that. He starts to get tired and realizes that he, too, would like a nap. He eases Janet up and lays down beside her. It is cramped but felt so right. He falls asleep with a huge smile on his face.

TBC


End file.
